ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Studios: Iron Man 2
Iron Man 2 is a 2010 superhero film, based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. It is the sequel to the 2008 movie Iron Man. The film is directed by Jon Favreau, with Robert Downey, Jr. reprising the title role. The film was released on May 7, 2010 in standard and IMAX theaters, distributed by Paramount Pictures and produced by Marvel Studios. Don Cheadle replaced Terrence Howard as Lt. Colonel James Rhodes/War Machine. Plot In Russia, the news media covers Tony Stark's disclosure of his identity as Iron Man. Ivan Vanko, whose father Anton Vanko has just died, sees this and begins building an arc reactor similar to Stark's. Six months later, Stark has used his armor to help maintain world peace. He re-institutes the Stark Expo in Flushing Meadows to continue his father Howard's legacy. Senator Stern demands that Stark turn over the Iron Man technology to the government. Stark refuses, claiming that foreign nations and business competitors are decades away from recreating his work, and that it is his property. The palladium core in the arc reactor that keeps Stark alive and powers the armor is slowly poisoning him, and he has failed to find a substitute. Growing increasingly despondent and reckless due to his impending death, and choosing not to tell anyone about his condition, Stark appoints his personal assistant Pepper Potts CEO of Stark Industries, and hires Stark employee Natalie Rushman to replace her as his personal assistant. While Stark is racing at the Circuit de Monaco, he is attacked by Vanko, who uses his arc reactor to power whip-like energy weapons. Stark defeats Vanko with the aid of his portable briefcase armor, and learns that Vanko is the son of his father's old partner, Anton Vanko, who had collaborated with Howard on the first arc reactor. Anton was deported to his native Soviet Union following attempts to profit from the technology and died in poverty, explaining Vanko's desire for revenge on the Stark family. Rival defense contractor Justin Hammer fakes Vanko's death and recruits him to perfect a line of armored suits to upstage Stark. Hammer, who equals Stark on narcissism and arrogance, wishes to not only defeat his rival in military contracts, but also wishes to absolutely destroy his legacy. At what he believes is his final birthday party, Stark gets drunk while using the Iron Man armor, forcing his friend, U.S. Air Force Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes, to intervene. Rhodes dons Stark's Mark II armor and battles Stark. The battle ends when the combatants both fire repulsor beams at each other, creating a huge explosion. After fighting with Stark, Rhodes delivers the armor to the U.S. military. Nick Fury, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s director, approaches Stark, revealing Rushman as undercover agent Natasha Romanoff and that Howard Stark was a S.H.I.E.L.D. founder whom Fury knew personally. Fury gives him some of his father's old material; a hidden message in the diorama of the 1974 Stark Expo proves to be a diagram of the structure of a new element. With the aid of his computer J.A.R.V.I.S., Stark synthesizes it. Vanko reveals to Stark that he is still alive and seeking revenge so Stark uses the untested element, ending his palladium dependency. At the Expo, Hammer unveils Vanko's armored drones, led by Rhodes in a heavily weaponized version of the Mark II armor. Stark arrives in his new armor to warn Rhodes, but Vanko seizes control of both the drones and Rhodes' armor and attacks Iron Man. Hammer is arrested while Romanoff and Stark's bodyguard Happy Hogan attempt to capture Vanko. He escapes, but Romanoff returns control of the Mark II armor to Rhodes. After defeating his drones Stark and Rhodes confront Vanko himself, now in a new and powerful suit of armor. Neither can match Vanko, but Vanko is ultimately defeated when they fire repulsor rays at each other, causing yet another huge explosion. With his suit too damaged to continue the fight Vanko activates his suit's self-destruct mechanism, along with that of his drones, apparently killing himself in the process. Stark saves Potts from the exploding drones' remains. Potts quits as CEO, and she and Stark kiss. At a debriefing, while news footage of a rampaging Hulk plays, Fury informs Stark that while Iron Man is a suitable candidate for the "Avengers Initiative", he himself is not. Stark agrees to serve as a consultant if Senator Stern acts as presenter at a ceremony planned for awarding Stark and Rhodes with medals for bravery, which Stern reluctantly does. In a post-credits scene, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Coulson reports the discovery of a large hammer at the bottom of a crater in a desert in New Mexico. Cast *Robert Downey Jr. as Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man *'Don Cheadle' as Lt. Colonel James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine: Cheadle is replacing Terrence Howard from Iron Man. Howard said, "There was no explanation ... apparently the contracts that we write and sign aren't worth the paper that they're printed on, sometimes. Promises aren't kept, and good faith negotiations aren't always held up." Entertainment Weekly stated Favreau had not enjoyed working with Howard, often reshooting and cutting his scenes; Howard's publicist said he had a good experience playing the part, while Marvel chose not to comment. As Favreau and Theroux chose to minimize the role, Marvel came to Howard to discuss lowering his salary – Howard was the first actor hired in Iron Man and earned the largest salary of the cast. The publication stated they were unsure whether Howard's representatives left the project first or if Marvel chose to stop negotiating. Theroux denied the part of the report stating "the role of War Machine was scaled back and then beefed up." Cheadle only had a few hours to accept the role and did not even know what storyline Rhodes would undergo. He commented he is a comic book fan, but felt there are not enough black superheroes. *'Mickey Rourke' as Ivan Vanko/Whiplash: The main antagonist of the film. This version of the character also includes elements of Crimson Dynamo from the comics (notably the name, which is the name of the creator of Crimson Dynamo's armor). Rumors have it that he is also Crimson Dynanmo son. Downey offered Rourke the part during a roundtable discussion with David Ansen at the 2009 Golden Globes, and Rourke met with Favreau and Theroux to discuss his character's role. Rourke almost dropped out of the role due to Marvel's initial salary offer of $250,000, so the studio chose to increase the deal. Rourke researched for the part by visiting Butyrka prison. He suggested half of the character's dialogue be in Russian. *'Gwyneth Paltrow' as Pepper Potts *'Sam Rockwell' as Justin Hammer: The secondary antagonist of the film. Rockwell was considered for the role of Tony Stark in the first film, and he accepted the role of Hammer without reading the script. He had never heard of the character before he was contacted about the part, and was unaware Hammer is an old man in the comics, whereas in the film he will be around Stark's age. *'Scarlett Johansson' as Natasha Romanoff: A spy undercover as Stark's assistant. Johansson was cast after a scheduling conflict forced Emily Blunt to drop out of the part. *'Samuel L. Jackson' as Nick Fury (film): Jackson initially had financial problems with Marvel and was unsure about reprising the part of Fury, until they reached a deal that would entail his appearance in nine films as the character. * Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan, Tony Stark's chaffuer and bodyguard. *'John Slattery' as Howard Stark, Tony's father. Garry Shandling appeared as a senator who wanted Stark to give Iron Man's armor to the government. Paul Bettany again voiced Stark's computer, J.A.R.V.I.S.. Clark Gregg reprised his role as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Phil Coulson from the first film. Olivia Munn has also landed an unspecified role in the film. Stan Lee appeared in a cameo as talk show host, Larry King. Production Jon Favreau said it was his intent to create a film trilogy for Iron Man, with Obadiah Stane (Jeff Bridges) becoming Iron Monger during the sequels. However, Stane became the main villain in Iron Man after a meeting between Favreau and various comic book writers, including Mark Millar. Millar argued the Mandarin, whom Favreau originally intended to be the main villain, was too fantastical. Favreau concurred, deciding "I look at Mandarin more like how in Star Wars you had the Emperor, but Darth Vader is the guy you want to see them fight. Then you work your way to the time when lightning bolts are shooting out of the fingers and all that stuff could happen. But you can't have what happened in Return of the Jedi happen in A New Hope. You just can't do it." Justin Theroux signed to write the script in July 2008, which is based on a story written by Jon Favreau and Robert Downey Jr. Theroux co-wrote Tropic Thunder, and Downey recommended him to Marvel. Gennedy Tartarkovsky storyboarded the film. Shane Black gave some advice on the script, and suggested to Favreau and Downey that they model Stark on J. Robert Oppenheimer, who became depressed with being "the destroyer of worlds" after working on the Manhattan Project. Adi Granov returned to supervise the designs for Iron Man's armor. Filming will primarily take place at Raleigh Studios in Manhattan Beach, California. Principal photography began April 6, 2009, at the Pasadena Masonic Temple. The fake working title was Rasputin. Filming also took place at Edwards Air Force Base. It will film at the 2009 Monaco Grand Prix. Sequel Marvel Studios president Kevin Feige said he is happy with the results of Iron Man 2 and predicted that Iron Man 3 will be in thearters by 2013. "We do have a contract with Robert Downey Jr. to do it, and will come after The Avengers", Feige said that although the character may need reworking, the Mandarin would be in the third film. After the release of Iron Man 2, a conflict between Paramount Pictures, which has distribution rights to certain Marvel properties, and The Walt Disney Company, Marvel Comics' corporate parent, clouded the timing and the distribution arrangement of a possible third film. In October, 2010, an official announcement was committed between Disney and Paramount; The third film will be released in 2013 under distribution by Disney Company. Notes : In the film, Tony Stark's Mark VI armour has a triangle shaped chest piece, but in some movie posters, it has the regular circle chest piece. Trivia * Two Rolls Royces were used in the stunt with Ivan Vanko. Gallery Theatrical Teaser Trailer trailer1-01.jpg trailer1-02.jpg trailer1-03.jpg trailer1-04.jpg trailer1-05.jpg trailer1-06.jpg trailer1-07.jpg trailer1-08.jpg trailer1-09.jpg trailer1-10.jpg trailer1-11.jpg trailer1-12.jpg trailer1-13.jpg trailer1-14.jpg trailer1-15.jpg trailer1-16.jpg trailer1-17.jpg trailer1-18.jpg trailer1-19.jpg trailer1-20.jpg trailer1-21.jpg trailer1-22.jpg trailer1-23.jpg trailer1-24.jpg trailer1-25.jpg trailer1-26.jpg trailer1-27.jpg trailer1-28.jpg trailer1-29.jpg trailer1-30.jpg trailer1-31.jpg trailer1-32.jpg trailer1-33.jpg trailer1-34.jpg trailer1-35.jpg trailer1-36.jpg trailer1-37.jpg trailer1-38.jpg trailer1-39.jpg trailer1-40.jpg trailer1-41.jpg trailer1-42.jpg trailer1-43.jpg trailer1-44.jpg trailer1-45.jpg trailer1-46.jpg trailer1-47.jpg trailer1-48.jpg trailer1-49.jpg trailer1-50.jpg trailer1-51.jpg trailer1-52.jpg trailer1-53.jpg trailer1-54.jpg trailer1-55.jpg trailer1-56.jpg trailer1-57.jpg trailer1-58.jpg trailer1-59.jpg trailer1-60.jpg trailer1-61.jpg trailer1-62.jpg trailer1-63.jpg trailer1-64.jpg trailer1-65.jpg trailer1-66.jpg trailer1-67.jpg trailer1-68.jpg trailer1-69.jpg trailer1-70.jpg trailer1-71.jpg trailer1-72.jpg Trailer 2 trailer2-01.jpg trailer2-02.jpg trailer2-03.jpg trailer2-04.jpg trailer2-05.jpg trailer2-06.jpg trailer2-07.jpg trailer2-08.jpg trailer2-09.jpg trailer2-10.jpg trailer2-11.jpg trailer2-12.jpg trailer2-13.jpg trailer2-14.jpg trailer2-15.jpg trailer2-16.jpg trailer2-17.jpg trailer2-18.jpg trailer2-19.jpg trailer2-20.jpg trailer2-21.jpg trailer2-22.jpg trailer2-23.jpg trailer2-24.jpg trailer2-25.jpg trailer2-26.jpg trailer2-27.jpg trailer2-28.jpg trailer2-29.jpg trailer2-30.jpg trailer2-31.jpg trailer2-32.jpg trailer2-33.jpg trailer2-34.jpg trailer2-35.jpg trailer2-36.jpg trailer2-37.jpg trailer2-38.jpg trailer2-39.jpg trailer2-40.jpg trailer2-41.jpg trailer2-42.jpg trailer2-43.jpg trailer2-44.jpg trailer2-45.jpg trailer2-46.jpg trailer2-47.jpg trailer2-48.jpg trailer2-49.jpg trailer2-50.jpg trailer2-51.jpg trailer2-52.jpg trailer2-53.jpg trailer2-54.jpg trailer2-55.jpg trailer2-56.jpg trailer2-57.jpg trailer2-58.jpg trailer2-59.jpg trailer2-60.jpg trailer2-61.jpg trailer2-62.jpg trailer2-63.jpg trailer2-64.jpg trailer2-65.jpg trailer2-66.jpg trailer2-67.jpg trailer2-68.jpg trailer2-69.jpg trailer2-70.jpg trailer2-71.jpg trailer2-72.jpg trailer2-73.jpg trailer2-74.jpg trailer2-75.jpg trailer2-76.jpg trailer2-77.jpg trailer2-78.jpg trailer2-79.jpg trailer2-80.jpg trailer2-81.jpg trailer2-82.jpg trailer2-83.jpg trailer2-84.jpg trailer2-85.jpg trailer2-86.jpg trailer2-87.jpg trailer2-88.jpg trailer2-89.jpg trailer2-90.jpg trailer2-91.jpg trailer2-92.jpg trailer2-93.jpg External Links & References ---- Category:Films Category:Sequels Category:Iron Man Franchise Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Franchise Category:Movies Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Iron Man Based Films Category:Iron Man Movie Trilogy